Stories With Friends
by siri pax
Summary: A series of drabbles following Loki and his newfound friends


**Hi everyone! So this actually started out as a request from my friend Bananamania to write a fic with her and Loki in it and ended turning into a multi-chapter fic. Hope you enjoy it :3**

* * *

><p>His fingers clenched into fists and he let out a muffled snarl at the insolent boys who were letting the rocks fly. Who did they think they were? He would tear them apart, and he attempted to rise to do so before a well thrown rock hit him square in the eye, making him cry out in pain. The green eyed Asgardian grit his teeth behind his damned muzzle, as he was forced to raise his hands to block the increasing amount of rocks and debris being thrown at him.<p>

"Take this you fucking bastard! Not so tough now are you!? Go to hell you worthless piece of shit!"

Loki growled at the insults and projectiles hurled at him, waves of humiliation crashing over him at his inability and helplessness to stop what was going on. However, he tried to react as little as possible, not wanting to give the insignificant insects the pleasure of seeing him riled up. Apparently, the mortals weren't done with abusing his pride and body, proven by the group of rowdy young boys coming right up to him, grabbing a fistful of his hair, yanking his head back painfully and spitting in his face.

Loki froze at the boy's actions but before he could react, a leg came out of nowhere and slammed against the side of the offender's head, making him let go of Loki's hair and stumble back. The Asgardian blinked in surprise, his head snapping around to look at who had assaulted the boy and was met with a young teenage girl who was giving the boys a glower that could have cowed the Mad Titan.

The girl rudely told his offenders to leave before proceeding to mop the floor with each of them with her legs. Loki tilted his head in curiosity as he watched her fight. An intriguing fighting style which he would have laughed at if he wasn't looking at how badly beaten the puny mortals were.

It wasn't long before the cowards soon turned tail and ran, leaving him and the girl alone on the street. The green eyed Asgardian watched their retreating backs before fixing his gaze on the girl's form. She stood in the middle of the road, panting from the fight, her fists clenched and her body tensed before she took several deep breaths of air and calmed herself down.

Turning, she met his eyes with her own brown bespectacled ones, looking at him evenly before walking over qnd lowering herself onto the pavement to sit beside him. Loki tensed, expecting an attack of some kind, but slowly let the tension leave his body when none came.

Even then, he kept his eyes on her, watching her, waiting for her to attack it insult him. Nothing. The girl just sat down, letting her legs stretch out onto the road and her arms rest on her thighs. Loki was confused. Why wasn't the girl showing any form of hostility towards him. He knew she was fully capable of beating him up with those legs of hers, especially since he was practically helpless, but for some reason, she wasn't taking advantage of his situation.

Suddenly, the girl jumped and shoved a hand into her pocket, making him tense, and pulled out ...wet tissues? The girl muttered apologies, her tone filled with embarrassment as she gently wiped the spittle off his face with the wet tissues, frowning as she saw the cuts and scrapes on his skin before pulling out another tissue and gently cleaning his cuts.

Loki stared at the girl even after she finished her treatment, bewildered at her actions. He didn't get to think to much before the Avengers made their noisy exit from the dining place they had stopped by, pausing when they saw the girl sitting beside him. Said girl turned her head to look at the five heroes with an indescernable expression before she turned her gaze back to him.

Rising from the pavement and dusting herself off, the girl turned to Loki and bowed. Then, she turned on her heel and strode off without another word, leaving him with a bunch of bewildered heroes and the thought that perhaps not all mortals were puny insects.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the first fic! How'd you like it? Please, do review! Your comments are extremely appreciated (except for flames. flames aren't appreciated).<strong>


End file.
